


Draco's 38th Birthday

by motherbearof3



Series: Bites From the Apple [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherbearof3/pseuds/motherbearof3
Summary: Hermione gives Draco a muggle item as a gift for his birthday.





	Draco's 38th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on tumblr in honor of Draco's 38th birthday. It was received so well I thought I'd put it here as well. I was inspired by a selfie by my one and only Draco, Tom Felton. You can see the photo with the post on my tumblr blog under motherbearof03.

“Happy Birthday, darling,” said Hermione. She presented Draco with a small box, festively wrapped and adorned with a colorful bow.

“I thought you gave me all my gifts already?” he asked.

He turned 38 that day, but they had celebrated with the family over the weekend. 

“This one is special, so I saved it for today,” she told him, giving him a kiss.

Never one to turn down a gift, Draco eagerly unwrapped the box. It was the right size for a watch and he’d seen a couple in the Muggle stores in London he wouldn’t mind having. As the paper came off it revealed a white box with the image of apple missing a bite from it centered on the lid. His blonde brows creased with puzzlement. Was this a new watchmaker’s logo?

“Open the box,” she said, bouncing with excitement. He mentally shrugged. If Hermione was that excited for him to have it, it must be something good. Lifting the lid his frown deepened. This was not a watch.

The item in the box was rectangular with a dark screen. It looked like a tiny version of a Muggle television. Draco had become a fan of Muggle television and still thought it had to be some kind of magic, even though Hermione assured him it was not, because the images moved, like magical photos. But this was too small to watch a show or sporting event on.

Ever polite, even in the face of an unknown gift, Draco looked at his wife and said, “Thank you, my love.”

She burst out laughing. “You don’t know what it is, do you? It’s okay to say you don’t.”

He sagged visibly. “Thank Slytherin. I don’t. What is it?”

“It’s a smart phone.”

“A what phone?” Draco knew what a telephone was. Hermione had one installed so she could call her parents and they her. He had never actually used it; although he had listened to her parents voices come through the handset and spoken to them.

“A smart phone. It’s a telephone that is also a computer. You can download apps and play games, get directions, create documents take photographs and send texts. All the kids at Hogwarts have them now to communicate with their parents. Texting is faster than owling,” she explained. 

“I was going to get Scorpius one before he goes back to school in the fall and thought you should have yours first so you have time to learn how to use it.”

“Time to learn how to use it?” He looked insulted. “Hermione, I run a multi-million Galleon company and have an advanced degree in potions. I won’t need time to learn how to use it.”

His last five words sounded so much like the Draco Malfoy of old that for a moment Hermione was back in the halls of Hogwarts, being sneered at by the boy who traded top spots with her for marks every other week that she winced. He saw it immediately and knew he’d crossed a line.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that like it sounded.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently.

“I know.” She kissed him back. “Let’s turn it on and you can get it set up and see what it does.”

Draco had to admit, he was impressed with the number of things the iPhone, she said it was called, could do. One of his favorite things was the camera function because they moved for a couple seconds and reminded him of magical photos. 

“You know, Dad, you can take selfies with your phone,” Scorpius told him.

“What?”

“A selfie. It’s a picture of yourself you take with your phone. People do it and post them on Instagram or SnapChat. Or you could take one and send it to Mom. Just don’t sext her, Dad, please.” His son rolled his eyes.

Sexting! How did his 12 year old son know what sexting was? Then he remembered: they’d added sex ed to the curriculum at Hogwarts. 

The next day Hermione was at work at the Ministry when her own cell phone pinged with an incoming text. Opening it up, she laughed. She would have to teach Draco how to take a better selfie!


End file.
